Season 2
The second season of Code Lyoko originally aired from September 19, 2005 to December 9, 2005. Story Aelita on Earth , her childhood toy.]] After discovering Aelita's link to the supercomputer and the inability to shut off the supercomputer that stems from it, Jeremie works hard to find new and better ways to fight X.A.N.A.. To that end, he develops new vehicles for the group. He also develops a new tower-scanning program that instantly detects activated towers, allowing Aelita to live on Earth full time. While on Lyoko, using their new vehicles for the first time, they encounter a brand-new creation of monsters X.A.N.A. has made, the Tarantulas, as named by Odd. Aelita is enrolled to Kadic with a room and everything, and she happily accepts the offer and enrolls as Aelita Stones. During a field trip, Aelita suffers from visions, leading her to an old abandoned house, the Hermitage, where X.A.N.A. ambushes her and tries to kill the team inside the houses' boiler room. Aelita manages to escape with Odd's help and they deactivate the tower. As Aelita keeps having bad dreams, they eventually lead her to rediscover her past toy, Mister Pück, which has a key to a locker in the local train station. Jeremie finds a video diary of Franz Hopper, the man who used to own the Hermitage and has worked at Kadic before. However, the diary is locked with a code. X.A.N.A. takes control of Jeremie, destroying the diary. Later, Aelita finds out that she is a good mixer, and she likes mixing so much that makes it her hobby. News of Peter Duncan, a notorious criminal, has escaped the police and Aelita is having serious headaches and passes out during class and is sent to the hospital. There, she has two heart attacks and survives both of them. Jeremie finds out that Aelita's behavior is because of the supercomputer losing its power and needing to be recharged. Peter Duncan, possessed by X.A.N.A., takes Jeremie and makes him change the core of the supercomputer, resulting in Aelita being alive and well again. (New Order, Mister Pück, Final Mix, Common Interest, Déjà Vu) Sector Five and the Scyphozoa Sometime later in school, Aelita doesn't get along with others well, as Sissi tricks her into entering the boy's bathroom and feeling that no one has time for her, Aelita returns to Lyoko, where X.A.N.A.'s monsters trick her to the edge of Forest Sector and a transportation orb appears, taking Aelita to a new, mysterious sector, where the a new monster attacks Aelita to steal her memory. She is saved by the others and brought back to Earth, where she decides to stay while learning to insult Sissi as well. As the team goes to investigate Sector Five, Yumi has to stay behind because of her parents getting suspicious. Ulrich and Odd, however, get devirtualized and Aelita is almost attacked by the Scyphozoa again, but Yumi arrives just in time. Jeremie and Aelita decide to work on an anti-virus that would free her from X.A.N.A's virus. However, as X.A.N.A. takes control over the return to the past program, Aelita is left to Lyoko by the program and the Scyphozoa attempts to steal Aelita's memory again, but is again stopped just in time. In an episode, as she gets a necklace as a Valentine present from a mysterious person (thinking it is Jeremie), she is possessed by X.A.N.A., who created the necklace. Being possessed, Aelita surrenders herself to the Scyphozoa, forcing Odd to shoot her to the point that she could die, which then again forces the Scyphozoa to let her go. Later, the Scyphozoa steals Yumi's DNA code, forcing her to stay in Lyoko. Aelita chooses to transfer her DNA codes to Yumi, which would leave her memory without protection and X.A.N.A could steal it much more easily. Aelita stops the process, thanks to Ulrich and Odd. Together, they all visit Sector Five and get Yumi's DNA codes back. X.A.N.A. tries his best to get Aelita's memory: materializing Krabs on to Earth, turning people into zombies, causing the team to break up by using a polymorphic clone, and even kidnapping Yumi and Odd. As Aelita keeps seeing her visions, she goes to Sector Five during one mission, only to find out that X.A.N.A probably used the visions to have Aelita come to him willingly. (Uncharted Territory, Exploration, A Great Day, Saint Valentine's Day, Missing Link, A Bad Turn, Attack of the Zombies, Ultimatum, X.A.N.A.'s Kiss, Vertigo, Cold War, Tip-Top Shape, Is Anybody Out There?) Franz Hopper and Aelita's Past and Anthea.]] Jeremie informs the others that X.A.N.A. has activated 5 towers and team goes to the Factory, where they find Franz Hopper, deactivating towers from the interface of the supercomputer without going to Lyoko. He explains that he was a prisoner, but managed to escape and that he was there to help the Lyoko Warriors rid of X.A.N.A.. He reveals that the scanners and virtualization weren't ready for usage and finds out that Yumi has cellural problems in her brains, causing everyone (excluding Aelita) to turn against Jeremie. When Franz sends everyone to Lyoko, Jeremie had found out that Franz is an impostor and helped Aelita to send a replica of her to Lyoko, where the Scyphozoa attacked and destroyed it. With his plan in ruins, X.A.N.A.'s polymorphic Franz Hopper specter disappears and Aelita deactivates the tower in Sector Five. Soon however, in Odd's movie night, Sissi starts acting weird and Lyoko Warriors discover that the real Franz Hopper is trying to contact them. Jeremie sends Aelita to decode Hoppers diary, which X.A.N.A tries to take over, but fails and it is revealed that Aelita is actually Franz Hoppers daughter, who lived on Earth a long time ago. X.A.N.A didn't give Aelita an virus, but took a fragment of Aelita away and that he wants to steal the Keys of Lyoko from Aelita's memory, so he can escape from the supercomputer and conquer the world. Aelita tries to shut down the supercomputer and kill herself in the process, but Jeremie prevents it from happening and everyone goes to Sector Five in order to find Aelita's missing fragment. One by one, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are devirtualized and Aelita gets trapped with the Scyphozoa immediately arriving and stealing her memory, killing her and X.A.N.A breaks out of the supercomputer. Franz Hopper, however, uses all of his powers to revive Aelita, who finally gets her past memories back. Aelita decides that she and the Lyoko Warriors will destroy X.A.N.A, whatever it takes. (Franz Hopper, Contact, Revelation, The Key) Episodes Trivia *In the US airing, several episodes of this season were aired out of order. *Several scenes from Season 1, on Lyoko and Earth, can be briefly seen in Season 2's intro. *Lyoko has become slightly brighter than it previously was. *Jeremie has programmed three midair vehicles for the three Lyoko Warriors: the Overwing for Yumi or Aelita, Overbike for Ulrich, and the Overboard for Odd. *Aelita is revealed to be the daughter of Franz Hopper himself; that she had lost her human memories after being virtualized on Lyoko. Her pink-haired mother, who had disappeared, debuts but only in the memories of Aelita's past life as a human. *X.A.N.A. finally gains the other half of the Keys to Lyoko from Aelita's subconscious and escapes the supercomputer. ca:Temporada 2 es:Segunda temporada fr:Saison 2 gl:Tempada 2 it:Stagione 2 pl:Druga seria pt:Temporada 2 ro:Sezonul 2 sr:Друга сезона Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Category:New Order Category:Uncharted Territory Category:Exploration Category:A Great Day Category:Mister Puck Category:Saint Valentine's Day Category:Final Mix Category:Missing Link Category:The Chips Are Down Category:Marabounta Category:Common Interest Category:Temptation Category:A Bad Turn Category:Attack of the Zombies Category:Ultimatum Category:A Fine Mess Category:X.A.N.A.'s Kiss Category:Vertigo Category:Cold War Category:Deja Vu Category:Tip-Top Shape Category:Is Anybody Out There? Category:Franz Hopper (Episode) Category:Contact Category:Revelation Category:The Key